


The Doctor is always watching.

by The1stBookworm



Series: Harry Who? [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry grows up with the Doctor, Harry is a timelord, M/M, The Doctor Adopts Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1stBookworm/pseuds/The1stBookworm
Summary: After that fateful night the Doctor takes young Harry Potter under his wing and raises him. Dumbledore and magical Britain is up in arms looking for Harry, but he only turns up 10 years later. Secret are discovered and friends and foes alike are made.Warning: Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Ron bashing.
Series: Harry Who? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798831
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter, but I wish I did.
> 
> Character List: I will keep adding Characters when introduced them, but these are just the ones I know I’m putting in for now.
> 
> Anything between the * are quoted from the book.

Character List

The Ninth Doctor: Doctor Who, Chapters 2-?

Harry Potter: Harry Potter, Chapters 2-?

Rose Tyler: Doctor Who, Chapters: 4-?

Jack Harkness: Doctor Who, Chapters ?-?

Albus Dumbledore: Harry Potter, Chapters 4-?


	2. The 31th Of October, 1981

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Doctor Who
> 
> This is my first fanfic so please don’t judge.
> 
> I’m am still trying to figure out when in the 9th Doctor time stream this is, but I know they have already met Jack. I’ll figure it out.

The Cloister Bell in the TARDIS began to ring. It rang and rang and rang, until the man came running out of wherever he had been and straight to the the TARDIS doors. The man wrenched them open, ran out, a woman following quickly after and stopped a minute to get his bearings. 

Ahead of him was a burnt out building that looking like it would collapsed at any second. Surrounding the house was two house that looking totally unaffected by the fire.   
  
He approached the burnt out building slowly, with the woman treading softly behind him. Suddenly a cry was heard inside the building.  
  
Suddenly he sprinted forward and through the house, up the stairs and into the nursery. On the way he pasted the body of a man, his eyes unseeing and his arms eagle spread across the kitchen tiles.

A baby was standing up in his cot and was staring at the body on the floor in front of home, silent tears running down his face. The child looked up and the man saw that he was powerful, even at such a young age.   
  
The woman finally reached the nursery and came up behind the man. They both stared at the baby for some time, thinking.

They were both rudely interrupted by a motorcycle landing out side and the sound of running feet coming up the stairs. A frantic cry could be heard from the kitchen. 

The pair upstairs knew they had to act fast, so with out-speaking the woman grabbed the baby and sprinted down the stairs, with the man following on her heels. 

The man in the kitchen didn’t notice them leave, as he was too busy trying crying over the body of he best friend.

As the man and the woman left the property, a huge man came running also got the road. He must of been 6 feet tall at the leave and a few feet wide. The man went into the house with out notice the couple outside.

”How come they keep not seeing us” asked the woman. “Perception Filter” replied the man as they neared the TARDIS

Once inside they woman asked the question the male had been dreading. “Doctor” She said “What are we going to do with the baby?”


	3. What to do with a baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.
> 
> Just pretend Harry Potter books do not exist in this universe. Sorry it took ages to post. School and being trapped indoors all day is driving me haywire and I couldn’t concentrate long enough to write.
> 
> Anything between the * are quoted from the book.

The Doctor and Rose both stared at the baby. They had now idea why they had taken him, who he was or why his house came to be like that.

"Can we keep him, Doctor" asked Rose after a minute or two. "Please"

"What use would he be" came The Doctor's reply as he moved to the console "Why don't we just drop him off at the next orphanage? It would save us all a whole deal of trouble."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

This continued for several minutes.

"Fine, but what are we going to do with him instead?" asked the Doctor finally eyeing the baby. "He's no use to use and we don't even know his name"

Rose glared at him "Simple. We keep the baby, raise it then-" she broke off "Then I don't know. As to finding out who he is, why don't you do that mind thing and have a look at his memories"

The Doctor stared at her before he hummed in acceptance and reached towards the baby's head. Once inside he wondered towards the memories part of his mind. After a little bit of searching he came across his name and heritage and left his head momentarily stunned.

"What, what is it?" questioned Rose before adding " What's his name?"

The Doctor stared " His name is Harry Potter and he is a wizard".

Rose just stared at Harry is shock before a grin splashed it's way onto her face.

" A wizard. Ya kidding me. You have to be." She stated in dismay "There's no such thing as magic!"

"Apparently there is"

Rose grinned " He could be useful, Doctor. You know magicing up stuff and blowing up others."

The Doctor sighed "Fine. We will keep him, but you're the one explaining to Jackie and looking after him."

She nodded before asking " Do you have any idea how to look after a baby at all. I think we are going to need soft food, baby clothes and heaps of other stuff. AARRHHHHH"

The Doctor stepped back " Of course I know how to look after children. I have two-" he broke off "Anyway, I'm sure the TARDIS can "magic" up some baby stuff as you call it. Come on, let's go visit your mother. I'm sure she can give us some tips"

He grinned at Rose's horror stricken look. "Come on"

* * *

Miles away in Surry an elderly man was speaking to an middle aged woman out one of the many cookie cutter houses on Privet Drive.

*"What they're saying" the woman stated "is that lasy night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Laily and James Potter are..are...that they...dead."

The man bowed his head and the woman gasped.

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Albus reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

The woman voice trembled as she continued " That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's som, Harry. But... he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why or how, but they're saying that when he couln't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke... and that's why he's gone."

The man nodded sadly.

"It's... it's true? the woman faltered slightly " After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

We can only guess said Albus. "We may never know."

The lady pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her glasses. Albus gave a large sniff and pulled out a golden pocket watch and examined it. It was a very odd watch. The watch had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have must of sense to the man because he put it away and said, "Hagrids's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?

"Yes. And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here of all places?"

"I've come to to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now"

"You don't mean... you can't mean the people who live here?" cried the woman jumping to her feet and pointing at no.4. "Dumbledore... you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us" And they've got this son... I saw him kicking his mother all the away up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him"Dumbledore said firm. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've writen them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated the woman faintly, sitting back on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous... a legend... i wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future there will be books about Harry every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly" said Dumbledore, looking ver seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't won't remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

The lady opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said "Yes...yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as through she might be hiding Harry underneath it."

"Hagrid's bringing him"

"You think it... wise... to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place" The woman grumbled "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to... what was that?"

A low rumbling noise had broken the silence around them" It grew stead louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky-and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least dive rimes as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed and so wild-long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids and his feet in their leather boots weee like baby dolphins.* But the scariest thing about the man was the look of pure distress on his face and the lack of baby in his arms.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall" he cried jumping off the bike. "It's Harry sir. HE'S GONE!"


	4. Jackie and The News

**Hello readers. Sorry for the late update. I had rewrite it because I accidentally deletes the first version. Anyways. On with the story.**

* * *

The TARDIS engines died down as The Doctor and Rose exited the box. A door flew open and Jackie and Mickey flew out, Mickey stopping dead when they saw Harry in Rose's arms. Jackie carried on walking, a look of pure anger on her face.

SLAP. Jackie's hand collided with The Doctor's face and he jumped back rubbing his cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT. SHE'S ONLY NINETEEN. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" It was a wonder no one had heard her yet.

"Mum-" Rose tried

"AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU" Jackie spun round to face Rose "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GONE. ONE YEAR, TWO YEARS, THREE YEARS! THAT BABY LOOKS AT LEAST A YEAR AND A HALF OLD-"

"MUM. SHUT UP" cried Rose finally having enough. Jackie fell silent.

"It's only a week since we last saw you both. Wasn't it?" She glanced at the Doctor and he nodded " This is Harry and he's not mine. I've.. We've adopted him. His parents were killed

and we found him in the wreckage of the house. Anyway… can we come inside?"

* * *

An hour later, Jackie was still really angry at the Doctor but had given them both some excellent baby care tips.

Now they just needed to figure out how to raise him. Would he be raised on the TARDIS or in a proper house? Should he live with Jackie till he was a certain age and have Rose and The Doctor visit when they can? (Rose had protested loudly to that one, so it was scrapped.) Would they do the same with Harry living on the TARDIS instead? Ideas and suggestions bounced back and forth, becoming crazier and crazier. It wasn't till someone suggested they just leave him in a children's home that Rose snapped.

"WE ARE NOT PUTTING HARRY IN A CHILDREN'S HOME OR AN ORPHANAGE. HE IS COMING WITH US AND WE WILL RAISE HIM IN THE TARDIS. Don't worry, we will still visit him and bring Harry with us every time."

"But what if you go on a really dangerous adventure and Harry can't come" questioned Jackie

"We'll drop him off here and you can babysit him till we get back. Now are we all happy with the plan?" she added on the last bit at the last minute.

A sea of nods all round.

"That's settled it then. We will stay for a month" The Doctor looked like he was going to protest but arose glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"Anyone for tea?" Asked Jackie finally.

* * *

_**HARRY POTTER. MISSING OR DEAD.**_ Screamed the headlines on November 1st. _**SIRIUS BLACK IN AZKABAN.**_

_Last night You-Know-Who was defeated at the cost of the Potter's lives. It was originally beloved that the Potter's son, Harry Potter survived but only two bodies were found in the wreckage. There is still hope that the boy is alive but as the hours pass, hope is fleeing fast. Below is an account of what is believed to have happened last night._

_Around 11:30pm on the 31st of October He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named entered the Potter property, bypassing the fidelius charm due to the fact the Potter's secret keeper -Sirius Black- betrayed their whereabouts to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is believed that after gaining entrance to the home, he met James Potter in the hall and a battle ensued, ending when was hit by the Killing Curse._

_While this was happening downstairs Lily Potter ran upstairs to the nursery and put Harry Potter in his cot. It was then that You-Know-Who entered the room and killed also. He then turned on Harry and attempted to kill him. He may have successfully done that for all we know. It is believed whatever caused You-Know-Who's death is also the reason nobody was found. It is believed it was burnt up in the magic backlash._

_We at The Daily Prophet send our best wishes to those grieving and would like to say CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE SURVIVED THE WIZARDING WAR. Go out and have a drink or a party. It's time to start shaking off the horrors of war and step into the new age._

_Rita Skeeter_

_**Sirius Black In Azkaban - Page 2** _

_**In memory of the Potters - Page 3** _

_**List Of The Dead - Pages 4 to 7** _

The wizarding world was in chaos. And somewhere in the future an man in leather smirked to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUthor’s Note

TO READERS.

I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN MONTHS, BUT I HAVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK, SO I DECIDED TO ASK YOU LOT FOR ANY IDEAS. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT PLEASE PM ME. THIS WILL BE FOR THE YEARS BEFOR HOGWARTS AND I DO WANT TO THE DOCTOR TO REGENERATE BEFOR HE (HARRY) GOES TO HOGWARTS. YEH, SO PM ME OR WHAT EVER IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS.

THE 1ST BOOKWORM 😁


End file.
